The Stranger
by unicornz.334
Summary: Emma Swan is the Sheriff of Storybrook and one day a strange leather clad man turns up at the town line ragged and wounded. Emma can't help herself from falling for him. What happens if Emma doesn't remember their "spark" 5 years ago? Will Killian get her to remember him without Regina or Gold's help (hint: they died) Complete AU. I do not own OUAT.
1. Strange Things

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm clock bleeping at her. She rolled over and groaned. She slapped the off button and sat up scanning her room. Her little dresser was over- stuffed with her clothes and her closet was filled with dresses and shoes. Mary-Margaret had insisted to do some mother-daughter shopping and ended up paying for everything. Shopping bags were scattered around the room. The walls had a flowery wallpaper on them. Emma's bedding was strewn around her queen bed.

When she got up, she quickly put on some jeans and pulled off her nightgown to throw on a black tank top and her famous red leather jacket. Emma rushed down the ladder towards the smell of coffee brewing.

"Hi mom."

"Hello sweetheart!"Mary-Margret turned around in her chair holding a smiling baby walked over to the coffee pot and poured coffee into her favorite to-go mug.

"I'm off to work I'll see you at Granny's at 6." Emma said while putting the lid on her mug.

"Ok I'll be there see you then. Have fun!"Mary-Margret said as Neal began to cry. Emma walked out the door and went down the stairs to her bug. She drove off to the police station. When she got out her phone rang.

"Ugh!" Emma exclaimed as she picked up her phone and saw that there was no caller I.D. and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Swan!"

"Um... do I know you?"

"It's me! Killian!" Emma frowned

"I don't recall knowing a Killian..."

Killian gasped, "Me, your devishly handsome pirate...you don't r-remb-remember me?!" Emma could tell he was upset.

"Sorry...maybe you have the wrong number"

"No I rember you giving it to me on parchment five years ago..." Killian said softly.

"Well I've got to go..." Emma hangs up the phone and mumbles to herself, "wierdos..."

**Three Weeks Later...**

Emma arrive at work early that day due to a call from Robin about a leather clad man walking into town worn-out and wounded badly. She called an ambulance and rode with David to the town line. Emma jumped out of the truck to check out the site. She saw Robin looking pitifully at a limp body on the pavement. She ran up and checked out the man's blood pressure and thought in the back of her head that he was handsome. Emma told Robin and David who had just run up that he was alive... barely.


	2. Wide Awake

Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short...I will do my best to make them longer!

**The next day...**

Emma was at the hospital checking in on the stranger. He had woken up asking for her. She did not know who he was or where he was from. She ended up being pushed into his room by Dr. Whale to see who he was because he would not talk unless he saw Emma. As she walked in he gazed lovingly? at her.

"Hello." Emma said uncomfortably.

"Swan! You came! I've been looking for you for five years!"

"What? Who are who? Where are you from?"

"It's me! Killian! Your devishly handsome pirate!" Those words struck Emma. She thought back to the odd phone call from a stranger three weeks ago.

"W-wha-what?"

"Aye, you remember me then?"

"Remember you?" Emma was deeply confused."I need to think this through." Emma turned around and began to walk out.

"Swan listen...read Henry's bo-" She was gone.

Emma walked over to and told him exactly what he had said.

"Emma, thank you. He does seem to be a phycopath after all. Keep in touch."

"Ok" Emma left the hospital and called David on her way to the station to tell him of the events and the name of the Emma walked in the station, she found David sitting at his desk going through paperwork.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Emma. I gathered some background ckecks on Killian...he apparently "moved" away from Storybrook around 5 years ago...didn't he claim to have been looking for you for five years and he claimed to have gotten your phone number five years ago?"

"Yeah..."

" He wasn't lying...maybe you don't remember him..."

"I think I would remember someone as hands- I mean as weird as him.." Emma felt the blood rush up to her cheeks. David grinned stupidly at her.

"You like him!"

"Do not!"

"You so do! Imma tell your Mom!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Why would I list-" The phone began to picked it up and sticked her tongue out at David.

"Hello. Police department how may I help you?"

"Hey Emma...come to the town line..._BANG _! Booooooooooop..."

"LeroyLeroy? Were coming hold on!" Emma said frantically "Come on Dad get in the squad car. Leroy is at the town line something happened!"

I hope you all like it so far! I will try to post every day! Thank you for all of your reviews!


	3. The Reunite of True Love

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I had tons of homework...this chapter is filled with drama!

Emma and David both jumped out of the truck weapons ready Emma with her magic and her gun and David with his sword and gun. They crept forward to incpect what had happened. Emma and David both gasped at the sight of a mangled Leroy still alive barely breathing. Both ran up to him, Emma calling the hospital.

"Leroy!We'll get you out of here...hold on buddy!" Emma could tell David was crying. Leroy began to moan in agony.

"The fish...it...is...com...ing...back..." Leroy gasped and passed out again.

"We need to hurry...I can sense dark magic here..."

"Darker than Regina or Rumpelstiltskin were?"

"Yes...we need to go now! It is getting stronger!" The ambulance was approaching them. Emma pulled out a fireball and began to get in a defensive stance." The ambulance... that is the source I just know..."

"Do you think it is Ursula ag...?" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at the woods. Emma made a mental note to ask him about the "again."

They were surrounded.

"Get to the truck!" David began to pick up Leroy as he said that. Emma began to help him and they ran to the truck.

"Emma open the door."

"K" Emma snapped her fingers and the door swung open.

"Get him in here," David exclaimed "hang in there Leroy!" Once Leroy was in the truck they jumped into their seats as the ambulance swung around and Ursula walked out.

"Go" Emma yelled. David floored it as Emma put a protection spell on the truck.

"Ugh..." David breathed. They rushed to the hospital as Emma tried to heal and close up Leroy's wounds. It worked. She told David to go to the loft instead.

**At the Loft...**

Emma and David ran in carrying Leroy. Mary-Margret gasped and ran to clear the couch for them. Henry came down the ladder and also gasped at the sight of Leroy. Emma and David set him down. As soon as they did, Emma put up a protection spell on the apartment. David ran to Mary-Margret and hugged her and kissed her.

"Ewww..."

"I'm with you kid." David and Mary-Margret blushed and grinned.

"Hey Kid, go get your book."

"Okay." Mary-Margret looked pitifully at Leroy and asked David what happened and he told her. Emma went over to baby Neal and picked him up to give him a kiss on the top of his head. Henry came down and passed Emma the book. She put Neal down and looked for Killian in the book. Once she found him she gasped and David turned pale as Emma began to read.

"Emma you better sit down." Mary-Margret said softly. Emma obeyed as she put the book down. David went to the bathroom and came out a second later with a bottle of blue glowing liquid...a memory potion Emma thought...

"Ready to remember your true love?" David asked.

"My what?"

"It's ok. Trust us" Henry grinned.

Emma accepted the potion from David and sniffed it then gulped it all down. She arched her back, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she shook rapidly. Once it was over Emma began to cry and said Killian over and over again.

"I need to see Killian!"

"We know..." Henry passed her the car keys and she ran out to the hospital to see Killian. She arrived and just walked to his room, not even checking in.

"I told you Whale I will only talk t-"

"Me" Emma smiled at him.

"EMMA!"

"Yes it's me I remember!" Emma was crying her makeup was smeared all over her face.

"I love you Killian!" She ran up to him and smothered him in kisses and a huge bear hug.

"I love you too!" Killian kissed her back intensely.

"Let's see about getting you out of here."

"Good." Emma smiled and kissed him once more before promising her return within five minutes. She got up and went to get Doctor Whale.

**An hour later...**

Emma and Killian got back to the loft and went straight inside. They were suprised to see the loft decorated to celebrate. Everyone was there to congratulate them on their reunite together.

I will probably post every other day. :)


	4. The Return

Hey! I want to thank you all for all of the positive reviews! This chapter is suprising...I hope it will explain everything. I will be changing the rating soon...

Killian stayed the night on the Charmig's couch after the party. Emma had begged him to stay. He didn't have anywhere to go so, he agreed.

Leroy had woken up and went home with the other dwarves after the party. He was healed by Emma's magic, except for some cuts and scrapes.

**In the morning...Emma's POV**

Emma woke up early again even though it was the weekend. She went downstairs to get coffee when she remembered that she had a "guest".

" Hello love!" A handsome English accented voice addressed her. Emma walked over to Killian.

"Good-morning" She sat on Killian's lap and kissed him."Want some coffee?"

"I would if I knew how to make it..."

Emma laughed "Don't worry... I'll teach you."

"Wonderful" He smiled at her and all she could do was smile back and kiss him before she got up and walked to the kitchen.

She turned on the Keriug 2.0 and put in a Peppermint Coffee Karfe cup. She put the Karfe on and pressed the correct button. The coffee was brewing.

Emma went over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs, bacon, milk, coffee creamer, and butter. Then she went to the cabinet and pulled out the hot coca mix, cinnamon, and Bisquick pancake mix. Last,Emma pulled out the skillet, two pans, a fork, two spatulas, tongs, and two bowls.

**An hour later...(Third person omnicient)**

Everyone was seated at the table eating until someone started banging on the door. David got up and answered it. Regina stumbled in bruised up and weak.

"Mom!" Henry yelled.

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaimed .

Killian grabbed Emma's hand.

Regina coughed and David helped her to the table and gave her his seat. Once Emma had healed her she allowed Henry to approch her.

"Mom?"

"Yes Henry, it's really me. I'm back."He began to cry.

" I-we all thought you were dead..."he sobbed and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too mom!"

Henry released her from the hug.

Emma had to ask."How are you alive? I saw Ursula burn you to ashes..."

"She transformed me into ashes and returned later to collect and restore me."

"So you were kidnapped?" Emma's interrogating instincts began to kick in.

"Yes...however, she killed Rumplestiltskin in the prison."

Emma just stared blankly at Regina.

Minutes later...Emma had gone out of shock about ten seconds after what Regina had told her. They had gotten Regina some coffee and food.

There was a knock on the door that startled everyone except Mary-Margret. She got up and opened the door for Robin who immediately ran to Regina and kissed her. Once they broke apart (which seemed to take forever) they both grasped for air. Killian chuckled and lightly kissed Emma on the cheek.

"I would have come sooner but I was at the camp. Roland is with Little John."

"I'm just glad you're here!"Regina gave him another kiss.

Sorry... I had a writer's block...

Regina is in the story because I felt like she needed to be in this story


	5. The Almost Proposal

Ok ,so there was a lot of confusion... Time was frozen and the new curse is still not broken. Ariel will appear soon. Hook had to leave. He had no choice. That's why Emma forgot him, the pain was unbearable. Everyone else thought he was dead after a year. This chapter will explain everything. Regina has some news.

5 Years ago.

Emma's POV

Emma woke up in her room screaming in terror. She had the dream again. Killian was slaughtered by Ursula and she was held back. Of course she knew it was just a dream, but it terrified her every time. Ever since Ursula appeared things have been hectic.

Killian rushed into the room. He was sleeping downstairs when he heard her scream.

"The dream again?"Emma nodded, her face tear stricken. He easily glided over to her and held her.

" I'm here, don't worry love." He continued to comfort her as she calmed down.

"I love you Killian!" Emma finally said.

"I love you too."

They got up and went downstairs hand in hand.

Henry spent the night at Regina's house. David and Mary-Margret were in bed still.

"Swan would you like to take a walk with me later today?"

"Sure" Emma had no idea what was going on.

"Magnificent!" He said in his beautiful accent.

Emma smiled.

"So, breakfast...what sounds good?"

"Er...omelets?"

"Ok!" Emma began to make omelets and coffee. She made extra for Mary-Margret and David. Killian admired her from a barstool.

15 minutes later

Killian had woken up David and Mary-Margret for breakfast. They had excited looks on their faces when they all walked out of the bedroom.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing sweetheart!" Mary-Margret said too happily."I'm just...excited for omelets... "

"Ok then...shall we eat?"

"We shall."

They all sat down to eat their breakfast, Emma was feeling suspicious.

Once they were done, Emma stood up and announced that she was going out to get Henry.

At Regina's house, Henry was still in bed so she had to wait for him to get up and get ready. In the meantime Regina, Robin, and Emma enjoyed coffee in the kitchen. When Henry was ready, they both said goodbye to Regina, Robin, and Roland.

Emma drove back to the loft. When they walked up to the door Killian opened it before Emma could take out her keys. Killian told Henry to meet him at the couch.

"Hello love."

"Hey..."

"Would you mind running to the store?"

"For what?"

"Cherry Pie ingredients."

"Cool!" Henry said from the couch.

"Sure no problem."

Killian's Pov

He need an excuse to get her out of the house. Cherry pie was the first thing that had popped into his mind.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"I'm going...to propose to Emma..."

"Awesome!"

"You aren't mad?"

"No...I like you...Mom loves you...that's all I want!"

"Do you think she will accept?"

"Yes!"

"Good!"

Once Emma got home, she gave the ingredients to Mary-Margret who began to make the pie.

"Would you like to take that walk now?"

"Sure, let me grab my jacket."

After Emma got her jacket, she and Killian went out. Once they reached the Toll Bridge Emma was very confused. Killian got on one knee and pulled out a little black box. Emma gasped.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion that blew them across the bridge.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Mwahahahaha! I got you now savior!"

"Ursula..."Emma spat as Killian helped her up.

"We were having a moment here!" Killian nearly yelled.

"Oh... I don't care about your "moments" I care for my own demands."

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Oh he can't help you..." She said as she pulled out the dagger.

"No..."


	6. The Loss

Hey! Ok...this chapter will continue in the past. I won't be able to post for awhile...I'll try on Wednesday...

Emma's POV

They were screwed. Unless they got ahold of Regina...Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Regina's number.

"We're at the toll bridge, help!"

Within seconds Regina appeared.

"F*** you Ursula!" She flipped her off and threw a fireball at her, she was knocked down.

"Regina, my big sister..."

"What the bloody hell! Killian yelled "How many men did your mother bed Regina?!"

Emma would have giggled at his comment, but due to the circumstance...she didn't.

"Well to be fair...this one is half squid..."

"Octupus."

"Who gives a damn." She put Ursula in a choke hold.

"Run!"

Emma and Killian nodded and ran for their lives.

When they got back, everyone began congratulate them.

"I wasn't able to propose...Ursula found us..."

"Are you okay!"

"yeah.." They both ansewred "but Regina isn't..." Emma finished.

"What!"

"She told us to run...Ursula has Rumpelstiltskin's dagger."

Belle gasped and fell to the floor. She began crying and saying rumple over and over again.

"Belle, we - come here"

"Rumple!" She cried in agony.

"Come here belle..."

Her father helped her up and carried her to Emma. Emma put her to sleep so that she didn't have to feel the agony.

"We need to save her," a couple of people began.

"What's going on?"Robin walked up to the crowd.

" Ursula- toll bridge-Regina," Emma started and grabbed Killian's hand.

"I have to go save her!"

"You can't...I can't sense any more dark magic there, she is gone..."

"No...I refuse to listen!" Robin ran to the woods.

"He'll be fine..." Killian muttered.

"Everyone, go home!" The walls of your house will protect you!" Emma put up a protection spell on every building. As everyone left, Emma and Killian walked off to the loft.


	7. Author's note

Hey guys! Ok so I haven't posted on in awhile...I feel like this story is dead...I might either delete it, put up for adoption, or I'll just let it sit there and die...this chapter is the last one. I will let you guys vote on it...


	8. Happily Ever After

Hey guys! Ok so I haven't posted on in awhile...I feel like this story is dead...I might either delete it, put up for adoption, or I'll just let it sit there and die...this chapter is the last one. I will let you guys vote on it...

Back to the present

"Emma..."

"Yes Killian?"

"I was just wondering if you still remember the last few minutes that we spent together?"

"Of course!" Emma winced at the memory. Killian was taken by Ursula all Emma was able to do was give him a piece of parchment with her number on it.

"Do you remember where we 'left off' the day Regina was taken?"

"Ya..." Emma realized that Killian was going to propose right then and began tearing up. He got down on one knee in front of the entire family.

"Emma Swan, my true love, I wish to spend an eternity with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Emma just kissed him and said," What do you think?"

Five days later

Ursula was gone and all Emma could do was jump in the air in triumph.

One month later,

They said their vows and sealed their love with a kiss.

10 months later

"Yeah mom I'm fine-Killian could you take Liam?"

Killian took the screaming infant from Emma's arms.

"thanks Killian "

"Sorry mom I have to go feed the little rascal- call u later?"

"Ok sweetheart. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Emma hung the phone up.


End file.
